Scarred
by andwe'llallfloaton
Summary: Something bad happens to Misaki while Usui is away. Will she be okay, or will she be scarred for life? UsuixMisaki


"Misa-chan, are you sure you'll be okay walking home without Usui?" the manager of the café asked, frowning. Misaki Ayuzawa was a very beautiful girl, and without her boyfriend walking her home, Satsuki was worried that something could happen.

Misaki just smiled and nodded her head. "Manager, I'll be fine. He's been gone for two weeks, and nothing's happened." The raven-haired girl's smiled faltered a bit. She missed him, even though she wouldn't admit it. His family had made him go to England for business, and she was left here alone.

Misaki told her friends bye, went through the back door of the café and began to walk home. She really wasn't comfortable walking home alone. Her hand felt strange without his holding it. Her night felt incomplete without a goodnight kiss from Usui. Her day felt incomplete without all of his perverted comments. She didn't feel right without him.

Misaki was about halfway home when she heard noise coming from some bushes. She braced herself to fight and whirled around. She saw nothing and shrugged. It must've been her imagination.

She continued walking, but was grabbed around the waist. She was going to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth. She was taken into an alley, where she fought with all her might..

But lost.

Ooo~ooO

About 3 days after the incident, Misaki insisted on going to school. Which proved to be a bit too much for her, but she stuck it out.

She sat at her desk in the student council room, her face in her hands. She held back the tears that threatened to spill out at anytime.

Misaki growled and stood up, throwing a box of tissues with all her might against the wall.

"How could I have let this happen?" she said to herself, flopping into her chair again. She curled up and began to cry. She felt like a weak, stupid girl. That man violated her. She used all her strength and she still couldn't get him off of her..

"_It's gonna be okay," the man whispered to a struggling Misaki. She punched and kicked, and he just hurt her more. Tears streamed down her face._

_He finished and kissed her lips. "That you darling.. You were amazing. I love you," he teased her with his words. He laughed and left her lying there, half clothed and crying._

Misaki stood up and walked across the room, picking up the tissues. She quickly cleaned herself up and put everything back in order, then sat back down, resting her head on her arms. She closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't fall asleep. She hadn't slept barely 3 hours a night after the incident had happened.

But she was so tired, so frustrated that she finally drifted to sleep, snoring very lightly.

Ooo~ooO

Takumi crept into the student council room quietly, smirking when he saw his beautiful Prez sitting there, asleep. He'd missed her so incredibly much.

He chuckled lightly when he heard her snoring and decided to scare her.

But while he thought she was just napping, she was having another dream of what happened. A nightmare.

Usui quietly went to her backside and reached forward, grabbing her waist.

Misaki yelped, a very unusual yelp, and fell out of her chair. She covered herself with her arms, tears down spilling from her eyes.

"Please, please don't!" she yelled.

Usui's eyes widened. She never reacted this way.. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Misaki, it's just me," he said softly, leaning down and picking her up bridal style. He sat in her chair, cradling her in his arms.

Misaki calmed down after a while of heavy breathing, clutching his shirt tightly. "I-I-Idiot Usui, you s-scared me.." she stuttered out, looking up at him.

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry, Ayuzawa, I promise I didn't think you'd react that way.."

Usui knew something was wrong. Very wrong. She wasn't getting angry, she was just sitting here scared out of her mind.

He would find out..

Ooo~ooO

Misaki was acting very strange, Usui noticed quickly. She jumped at every single sudden noise, she was looking around a lot, she was quiet, and most of all, she wouldn't kiss him.

He hadn't been here for almost 3 weeks, and she wouldn't kiss her own boyfriend.

Usui saw her talking to the manager, and she looked very pale. The manger pointed sternly to the dressing room and yelled something. Misaki protested, but finally gave in and went to lay down like Satsuki had ordered.

"Manager!" Usui called out. He walked up to her, looking worried. "I need you to tell me what has happened to Misaki," he ordered.

Satsuki's eyes widened, her jaw dropping open. Then she regained composure and though about it, talking to herself. "Well, it isn't surprising.. It is Misaki, of course she wouldn't tell you. If the police hadn't said anything, we wouldn't know either because of course, she doesn't want anyone to worry-"

"Know what?" Usui cut off her ramble, a bit annoyed now.

Satsuki sighed, looking a bit sad. "Misa-chan was raped three days ago on her walk home," she said simply. She put her hand on his shoulder and jerked her head towards the dressing room. He took her hint and walked in there.

He took a moment and just stood there, taking in what he'd been told. He felt angry, sad, and shocked all at the same time. But he knew he had to keep his cool for her sake. Right now, what he needed to know was comfort her.

He stood there still, thinking, when he heard a loud bang and an angry yell.

Usui ran to the lockers to find Misaki on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks, holding her fist. There was a large dent in the locker she was leaning against.

He went and sat by her, pulling the crying girl into his lap. "Manager told me," he said softly.

He felt Misaki gasp and clutch his shirt. "Oh, no.. No, Usui you weren't supposed to find out, I'm so incredibly sorry Usui I tried to get him off, I-I'm just so sorry.." she rambled on and on, her voice cracking after a while. She began to cry into his chest. "Please don't hate me.."

Usui's eyes widened and her looked down at her. She thinks it's her fault! And she thinks he's mad at her for not being able to stop the man.

He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Misaki, you- I.." he couldn't get the words out.

"I'm not angry with you, Misaki. I love you. And I'm never ever gonna let this happen again," she assured her.

Misaki nodded and stopped crying, her heart finally feeling a bit better.

Usui took his chance and leaned down, cupping her cheek in his hand. She saw it coming and met him halfway, eagerly. Their lips met and he smirked at her. Misaki felt that all too familiar half-smile of his against her lips and pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"Misa-chan kissed me!" he said, looking way too happy.

Misaki rolled her eyes and blushed heavily. "Shutup you stupid pervert!"

He stole a kiss again, resulting in a yelling Misaki.

"Stop that, you pervert, or I'll never kiss you again!" she yelled.

All the maids, who were standing outside of the dressing room, eavesdropping on their conversation, sighed in relief when they heard Misaki and Usui fighting again. The manger looked especially happy. Knowing that Misaki would go back to normal soon made her feel a lot better.

Finally, after a long hour, Misaki stormed out of the dressing room her hair looking a bit TOO ruffled, her face red with a blush. Usui followed behind her, grinning like a boy who'd just made out with a girl in a maid costume.


End file.
